Those Big Red Lips
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: Steve's not sure whether crashing that plane was a good idea or not. Painful memories of Peggy Carter come flooding back as he takes in every single detail of the modern world.


**Those Big Red Lips**

It took Steve several hours to calm down after he heard the news.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years."

Need he go on?

That explained why he decided to roam the bustling streets of new york, his "modern day" clothes finally doing his body some justice. The material felt loose; comfortable and easy to breathe in, making his trip a little more bearable.

Steve's walking ceased to a halt as he checked his hair in one of the shop windows. After seeing that it was neat and combed over as always, he was surprised to hear disgusted gasps coming from behind him.

"The cheek of that man!"

"Oh, god, what does he think he's doing?"

Bewildered, Steve glanced up and peered at the actual shop itself. Much to his dismay, it was filled with sexy lingerie and bra's and all sorts of things that normal women would wear. Two crimson patches formed on Steve's cheeks as he quickened his pace, not daring to stop until he was out of earshot or sight.

The Captain couldn't help but think of how his life had changed so fast in a matter of seconds. From the scrawny, unattractive Brooklyn kid to the sexy, handsome body-builder of a man.

He had led such an adventurous life. Had the most exciting relationship with the strongest woman he knew and cared for.

Peggy. Peggy Carter.

Steve had heard numerous stories from her neice, Sharon Carter (Beautiful woman, Steve decided. Blonde hair and eyes that shined like diamonds- but never quite matched Peggy's, and how she wasn't as strong and independant as the woman he fell in love with all those decades ago), about how Peggy waited every saturday for that one dance she promised the super soldier himself.

It was crazy. How they both talked, in the timeless matter of his death, as if he was going to survive. How they both pretended that it was going to be fine; he was just taking a rain check, that's all. Neither of them expected the Captain to fall asleep for seventy years, let alone live.

He wasn't going to lie; Sharon Carter was great company, quite the woman. But somehow, she didn't match up to the qualities Peggy possessed. Peggy was Steve Roger's first love, his first take on the dance floor; his muse. Without her, he wouldn't be the man he was today.

Steve loved everything about Peggy. The way she smiled, so sophisticatedly yet so mysteriously. The way those stunning brown eyes sparkled with immense life whenever she saw him, or anyone heroic for that matter. Peggy had a strong belief in helping others. She didn't like bullies. She helped, rather than ran.

But Steve couldn't help but notice how red and beautiful Peggy's lips were. Everytime he saw her, the strange need to cup her face in his hands and just kiss her was overwhelming. Those big red lips made Steve fall head over heels, as did everything else about Peggy Carter.

He hated what he did to her. Left her. And, even though it wasn't entirely Steve's fault, the guilt was slowly eating him away as he shook his head and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his trousers.

He had searched for her. Hell, he went through many lengths just to get her old address, which deemed useless after a couple of months and roadtrips. The information on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database proved that Peggy Carter was, and had been for a couple of years now, dead.

Deceased. Ceased to be existent.

Steve couldn't believe it. If only he had taken some shelter in that plane; had made an attempt to climb out of the frozen debris of the ocean, then he and Peggy would have been able to meet again. Would have been able to have a family.

He took the golden locket out. It was old; hanging by a few shards of metal, but the compass worked fine. Peggy Carter's picture stuck proudly to the base of the opposite lid, grey and faded, yet beautiful and stable.

Just like her.

Steve stared at the expensive cars that whizzed past and the girls with low-cut shorts that walked to and from buildings, reminding him of his old life back in Brooklyn. How, just seventy years ago, everything in 2012 was just a myth to exist.

Everything he knew was gone. Everyone Steve loved was dead. Every single thing around him beeped and flashed and buzzed, yanking him out of his fuzzy daydreams about Peggy and Bucky and placing him back into the real world; where the only place he could get comfort from was the golden locket with Peggy's picture.

"You're late, big guy," Steve muttered to himself, as he gazed up at Avengers Tower, remembering his promise to Peggy.

"Very late."


End file.
